


The Black Order Chat Room

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, There are more people but you guys can guess lol, chat fic, chat room, i might add them when I'm not on my phone, this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: The Black Order has created a chatroom (which is sometimes hijacked by the Noah).





	The Black Order Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> The chat activity in the — — is supposed to be centered, but until I'm on a comp I'm gonna leave it that way, since tbh I was probably half asleep writing this.

—The chatroom is empty—

—Rabbit has entered the chatroom—

[Rabbit]: Hello~? Anyone here?

—Poker Face has entered the chatroom—

[Poker Face]: Hello, Rabbit!

—vamp-guy has entered the chatroom—

—Fish has entered the chatroom—

—time_warp has entered the chatroom—

—Puss in Boots has entered the chatroom—

[Rabbit]: Wow~ everyone's logging on (°▽°)

[Fish]: It looks like No.1Samurai isn't here yet, though.

[Poker Face]: That's fine, right? He's such a jerk, after all.

[Puss in Boots]: You just don't like him, huh.

[time_warp]: Has everyone else just gotten off work?

[vamp-guy]: Ah, yes.

—guitar_hero has entered the chatroom—

[guitar_hero]: Good evening.

[Rabbit]: Hey~

[Poker Face]: Good evening!

—K0murin has entered the chatroom—

[K0murin]: Hello all! I hope everyone has had a good day~!

[Poker Face]: Not at all.

[Poker Face]: I had to work with a total jerk.

[Poker Face]: He's bossy and doesn't listen to anyone.

[Rabbit]: Ah, yeah, I know someone like that.

[time_warp]: One of my coworkers is very intimidating. He got angry when I messed up at work.

[guitar_hero]: What a jerk.

[Fish]: My supervisor was avoiding work again.

[Rabbit]: The old man was extra mean today! Told me I was slacking off! (>_<)

—No.1Samurai has entered the chatroom—

[No.1Samurai]: Shut up, you're all so annoying!

[Poker Face]: Look, it's Stupid Samurai

[No1.Samurai]: You trying to pick a fight?

[Fish]: Now now, you two.

—Hero_of_Hyrule has entered the chatroom—

[Hero_of_Hyrule]: It seems almost everyone is on.

[Rabbit]: Yeah! Did you have any trouble with work?

[Hero_of_Hyrule]: Of course! The person I'm in charge of never listens, and just goes off wherever and whenever he pleases!

[guitar_hero]: That sounds rough.

—highway has entered the chatroom—

[highway]: Good evening~! It looks like everyone's complaining about their coworkers.

[vamp-guy]: Ah, hello, highway. I hope you aren't having troubles too?

[highway]: As a matter of fact, I am!

[highway]: He won't play with me! And when he does, it's so half-assed! Lero won't play, either!

[highway]: Everyone's being so uptight! It's stifling!

—mole face has entered the chatroom—

[mole face]: Haa.... Everyone is having problems, huh.

[Poker Face]: What's wrong, mole face?

[mole face]: There's this girl that keeps bothering me... Telling me to play, even though she knows I'm busy.

[Puss in Boots]: Maybe she likes you?

[mole face]: No way

[Rabbit]: Ehh, maybe she does~

[mole face]: No, I mean we're relatives, so...

[Rabbit]: Oh ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

[mole face]: And the guy I work for is so weird. He ends his sentences with ♡s

[highway]: Ah, mine too, mine too!

—Chubby_Pierrot has entered the chatroom—

[Chubby_Pierrot]: It looks like everyone is also having trouble ♡

[Chubby_Pierrot]: Me too, it's tough being a superior ♡

[Chubby_Pierrot]: No one seems to want to listen ♡

[K0murin]: Yes yes, being a superior is tough.

[K0murin]: Just today, my subordinates destroyed one of my robot creations!

[K0murin]: But I still have another in storage, so not all is lost!

[Fish]: ... Sorry, I need to go...

—Fish has left the chatroom—

[Puss in Boots]: Yeah, me too.

—Puss in Boots has left the chatroom—

[Poker Face]: Good night, everyone!

[Rabbit]: Yeah.

[vamp-guy]: I have to go too!

[time_warp]: I'm so sorry, I do too!

[guitar_hero]: Same.

[No.1Samurai]: ...

[Hero_of_Hyrule]: Good bye.

—Poker Face has left the chat room—

—Rabbit has left the chatroom—

—vamp-guy has left the chatroom—

—time_warp has left the chatroom—

—guitar_hero has left the chatroom—

—No.1Samurai has left the chatroom—

—Hero_of_Hyrule has left the chatroom—

[K0murin]: A bunch of people left, huh.

[K0murin]: Ah, I hear some of my subordinates, so I need to go hide! Bye-bye!

—K0murin has left the chatroom—

[highway]: How boring. Bye.

—highway has left the chatroom—

[mole face]: I have some stuff to do. Good night.

—mole face has left the chatroom—

[Chubby_Pierrot]: ...

—Chubby_Pierrot has left the chatroom—

—The chatroom is empty—


End file.
